Many people use glassware containers for various purposes, including consuming beverages at home, at restaurants, or at bars. Glass is a material that is widely used to construct drinking containers since glass does not react with liquids and acts as an effective insulator. However, due to a brittle nature of glass, edges and bottoms of glassware containers are susceptible to damage such as chipping and cracking when dropped or stacked. As a result, restaurants and bars spend a considerable amount of time and money replacing damaged glassware when dropped or stacked for storage.
Some previous solutions include using a plastic shell to line an interior portion of the container to protect the glassware. However, these solutions obstruct a view to the liquid (e.g. beer) stored within the container, thereby preventing the user from being visually stimulated by the liquid or being able to visualize an amount of liquid remaining.
Thus, a damage resistant glassware apparatus which protects the edges and bottoms of glassware containers while providing a user complete visibility to the contents stored within the container is desired.